Connected
by kelp head
Summary: Percy and Annabeth throught their lives. Percabeth and Thalico
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my new story called connected .**

**Yea and i don`t own percy jackson **

**Seriously i don`t even look like rick.**

Nico : "Smirks"

**You got somthing to say nico (pulls out bat)**

**Nico"NO! (starts running)"**

**Come back here **

I started running and i felt the blood running down my face, my lungs were about to burst but i couldn`t stop running . I had to save her and i wouldn`t stop till i got there. Let me tell you who i am. My name is Percy Jackson and all this started when I was walking the streets of New york when this blond girl bumped into me.

" Hey watch it." i said.

"She turned around and I could see her face. She had striking grey eyes and curly blond hair. Her skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun. She had an owl neckalace and her smile was dazziling. While i was thinking this she got up off the ground and dusted herself off. She took my hand and pulled me up.

"Sorry about that i was texting my boss that I would be late and I was`nt looking."

"It`s okay i was`nt looking either and by the way i`m Percy."

"Annabeth."

I shook her hand and smiled.

She returned the smile back. She looked at her watch .

"Oh crap i got to go nice to meet you."

She rushed passed me while I was dazed .

"What just happened?"

**I hope you liked it and I will update soon seeya . Love , Life , and Percabeth**


	2. Babysitting?

I`m sorry i havent updated in awhile im havin doubts about the story. Well heres the next chap. Oh and Elegance of destruction there suppose to be out of character and i made a few mistakes so piss off.

(Percy)

This morning went by fast and I could barely remember

what I had done . I colapsed on my bead and fell asleep. But as soo as my head hit my pillow there was a knock at the door. I hurried to the door where I seen my neighbor Stacie. "Hey Percy do you think you could watch Jack and Anna for me tonight."

"Sure."

"Okay i`ll drop them off at 7."

I closed the door and layed on my pillow. I started to drift off to sleep. I seen an image of a blonde girl. She had grey eyes and pearly white teeth. I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:35. I decided i would need help with Jack and Anna because there a handful. I picked my phone and text my friend Nico.

_Hey Nico do you think you could come and help me watch my neighbors kids for a while._

_Sure what time? _

_7:00_

_Okay i`ll be there._

I got up and went in my bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower i tried to comb my tangled hair but it didn`t work to well. So i gave up and waited for Nico.

Ring!

I went to my door and seen Nico .

"Hey."

"Hey"

"So where are the Kids" he asked me

"They should be here in a few minutes."

My phone rang and it was Stacie.

"She said she found a baby sitter" i told Nico.

"Okay then what do you want to do." i asked

" I have an idea."

"Where."

"The new club down on 4th street"

I groaned

He dragged me out the door .

Sorry if its short and please reveiw if you think I should continue.


	3. WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING THALIA!

**Hey Peoples just forget the first 2 chapters of connected happend i'm starting over fresh. Please comment on this and don't forget to go vote on my polls. :P KelpHead!**

(Annabeth's P.O.V)

This is my story about my life and all the misshaps in it. It all started when I was asleep. I was dreaming the weirdest dream. I was standing in a dark room and I couldn`t even see my hands in front of my face. A faint light was in the distance. I didn't know what it was but I ran towards it hoping it was a way out. I heard a very loud buzzing and it continued to get louder and louder until it hurt my ears. My eyes opened and I realized I was in my room. I was drenched with sweat and I was panting. I looked at my alarm clock and I realized I was late for work. My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I got a fresh pair of clothes and ran down stairs. My roomate Thalia was downstairs and she looked horrible.  
"Whats up Annie". Thalia said.  
Let me give ou a visual on Thalia. She was 21 year oldpunk rocker who was always fun and crazy. She had short spikey hair and a I Love Green Day T-Shirt on. She had bags under her eyes from partying all night and looked like she was about to fall on the floor ands leep right there.  
"I told you not to call me Annie Pinecone Face". I said  
She smiled at this and gave me a big hug.  
" Where you goin? she said,"I thought you said you were stayin home today"?  
My smile faltered and I realized something.  
"Oh my gosh Thalia i'm so sorry I forgot your birthday was today". I said.  
" Its okay ,but please stay home today for me"? she gave me pupy dog eyes.  
I smiled and nodded at my crazy bestfriend. She jumped in the air and immediatley grabbed my arm leading me to the door.  
"Where are we goining",I asked"I thought we would stay home".  
She smiled a toothy grin and chuckled. She continued to lead me to the door and pulled me outside. She signaled down a taxi and we got in. The cab driver turned around and it was my friend Nico. I looked at Thalia and then at Nico.  
"Where the hell are we going Thalia". I yelled

**I Hope everyone liked it. I'm adding new characters to the story so if you have ideas comment them. If you want the next story I have to get to 20 reveiws. :P ~Kelphead**


	4. The Club

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I really am sorry :((( With everything going on and my friends I really havn't had time. I hope you like this story and review please. And im going on a rant so heres the story.

( And I Dont Own This)

Annabeth's POV

I was pissed at Thalia , but I gave up on asking where we were. Soon we were out of the car and heading up to a club. I checked my pocket for my ID, but it wasn't there.  
" Crap", I said.  
"What is it ?" she asked  
" I most have left my ID at home" i said  
"Don't worry about". She said.  
She pulled out somthing in her pocket and she handed it to me. I rolled my eyes.  
"A fake ID", I said, " Realy ?"  
She smiled and walked in. I followed behind and went straight to the bar. A guy was sitting their alone daydreaming. He was pretty cute. He had messy jet black hair and sea green eyes. He must of came out of his daydream because he looked over at me and smiled.  
"Hi", he said, "I'm Percy".  
"Hi i'm Annabeth"  
He looked at me and asked if I wanted to dance.  
"Sure" I said.  
It was the most fun i've ever had. We danced and talked all day. I saw Thalia talking to a guy. He had messy black hair and black eyes. Thalia looked like she was in love. I couldn't help but laugh. Percy asked if i wanted a drink and I said yea. I looked at the time and realized it was all most midnight  
"Oh no" I said. I ran over to Thalia and grabbed her.  
"We gotta go" I said. She nodded and kissed the boy on his cheek.  
"Call me" she said.

Percy's POV

As I turned around to give Annabeth her drink she was gone. I looked everwhere but couldn't found her. I found her phone on the floor. I really liked this girl and I was gonna find her.

**Thanks dont forget to review :))))))**


End file.
